Synthetic chemical fungicides, pesticides, acaricides, preservatives etc. have been used for decades, in various fields, such as medicine, agriculture, forestry, horticulture, food industry etc. However, today it is realised that very often in general such chemicals, have a negative impact on the environment. Therefore, especially the search for biological agents such a as microbes and microbial metabolites, useful for controlling diseases and pests in valuable crops, has been a growing area of research during the last decade.
It is thus well known that microorganisms are capable of producing metabolites associated with interesting biological activities.
Strains of the fungal genus Cladobotryum have till now not been found capable of producing such useful compounds.